


The Sentinel and the Wolf

by Elveny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Elvhen Dirty Talk, Established Solavellan Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, and abelas knows how to take advantage of both them and their intruiging visitors, blowjob, but lets say with the potential of plot?, i guess it's an AU timeline but really who cares, sentinels have needs as well, so yes mythal's temple has sex nooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elveny/pseuds/Elveny
Summary: When Aenye and Solas stumble upon Abelas in the temple of Mythal, the Inquisitor is desperate to find a way to come to an agreement with the Sentinel. But what he asks of her in return is not what she expected - but it is definitely welcome.
Relationships: Abelas/Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	The Sentinel and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarsAndSkies (LittleMissWrath)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWrath/gifts).



> I started this three weeks ago already but didn't manage to finish in time - I do hope you enjoy anyway :D

The temple was cast half in darkness, shadows enveloping the pillars and painting mesmerizing patterns onto the golden floors. Aenye and Solas were silent as they made their way through the halls, their bare feet barely making a sound on the cool ground. They had somehow gotten separated by the others of their group, and lost their way in the vastness of the temple.

His eyes were the first thing that she noted, golden and burning even though the light from the torches didn’t reach him as he stood in the shadows.

“You have not given up,” Abelas stated, his voice deep and rich, and they paused.

Aenye let out a small breath as she raised her chin at the Sentinel where he watched them from the shadows.

“No,” she said matter-of-factly, “and we never will. We are not your enemies, and I hope to show you exactly that.”

Solas came closer, his hand resting in the small of her back in a comforting gesture, and she was grateful for it. The power Abelas exuded was breath-taking, and she still hadn’t gotten used to it.

“Tell me, Lethallan, what do you hope to achieve?” he asked.

There was a long, heavy pause, and when Aenye looked up to Solas, his eyes were fixed on the Sentinel in a cool, thoughtful gaze.

“A compromise,” she said, turning back to Abelas. “Cooperation, an understanding, anything!” She made a step towards him with a pleading gesture. “We are not as different as you believe. Let me prove it to you!”

“How?” Abelas demanded.

For a second, she was at a loss of words, then she took heart. “What would you have of me?”

Abelas sucked in a sharp breath, his composure wavering for the tiniest of moments as his eyes wandered down her body. Aenye’s eyes widened at the way he looked at her as if he wanted to undress her right there and then. He couldn’t mean… could he?

But his next words seemed to indicate exactly what she thought. His voice dropped a notch as he said, “You would offer whatever I ask of you? Even yourself?”

_ He wanted her. _

Aenye’s tongue flickered out to lick her lips, her mouth suddenly dry, and a blush rose into her cheeks. She couldn’t deny the effect his raw power and grace had on her from the moment she laid eyes on him, but never would she have guessed that he might harbor a spark of interest as well.

“So eager,” Solas murmured, and there was something in his voice that sent a shiver down Aenye’s spine. She knew this tone of voice, but she never would have expected it here. When she looked at him in surprise, she found him watching her with an intensity that told her that he had noted her reaction. She sucked in a sharp breath, a tingle of excitement blossoming in the depth of her belly as he gave her a smile. “Do you trust me, vhenan?” he asked softly.

Aenye just nodded, and his smile widened. There was a slight shift in him that she knew only too well, and immediately, her knees grew weaker as he took a step forward. This was the moment when he took control.

“I will grant her to you, Sentinel,” Solas said smoothly, “under one condition.”

Abelas’ eyes flicked to him, narrowing slightly. “Is she yours, then?” he asked.

It was such a simple question, but Aenye bit her lip to keep herself from moaning slightly as the thought of how Solas liked to mark her, teeth sharp on her shoulder, her neck, her thigh, making her whimper with desire while he growled ‘Mine’ into her bruised skin.

“As I am hers,” Solas answered simply, and for a moment, her breath got stuck in her throat. “Will you listen to my demand?”

There was another pause in which Abelas looked back at Aenye with unveiled interest, his eyes wandering openly down her lithe form, lingering on her breasts before he indicated his head at Solas. Aenye swallowed, raw desire running over her skin as she knew that she had given herself over completely to whatever would happen next, that she had relinquished all control over the situation.

Abelas’ voice was somewhat rough, tingling over her skin as he said, “I shall listen.”

“I will participate.”

The sentinel’s golden eyes still lingered on her, but now they snapped back to Solas, his eyebrows rising. Then, the first smile she had seen on the elvhen’s face curled his lips. “I accept your condition.” Turning around, he said over his shoulder, “Follow me.”

Aenye felt Solas’ hand in the small of her back, nudging her forward with demanding insistence that made her suck in a shuddering breath, and together, they followed Abelas.

The Sentinel brought them into a surprisingly large alcove furnished with a single chaise longue and a small drawer. A heavy curtain fell closed behind them. Aenye’s eyes widened as she saw the murals on the walls, golden and green upon white marble, depicting couples of all genders in all kinds of sexual positions. Clearly, this area had a very specific purpose.

One she was about to serve.

And considering the fact that there was not even a door, whoever went by would know it. Her breath came a tad quicker at the thought. Somewhere else in this temple, her companions were searching for them - they might stumble over them any moment. A hot shiver of excitement went over her at the thought.

Abelas had already begun to undo his armor with quick gestures, his hood falling off to reveal a long, white-blond braid that fell down his back. The sides of his head were shaved, his vallaslin extending intricately to beyond his ears and into his neck where they disappeared into his neckline. She was still staring at him as he took off most of his armor and the layers he wore beneath, without showing even a hint of hesitation. His vallaslin snaked down his spine in a beautiful and elaborate design she had never seen before.

“What are you waiting for, da’len?” Solas’ voice was deep and rough next to her, and Aenye shook herself, looking back at him.  _ Da’len. _ The word let the simmering desire inside her rise up through her body and pool between her thighs as any last doubts she might have harbored fell away. Now, he would no longer listen to any complaints unless she used their safeword. Not that she wanted to complain. No, now, she could just let herself fall into the situation and he would take care of her.

Solas seemed utterly unfazed by the already half-naked man a few steps away from them and took her staff from her to lean it against the wall next to his. “You cannot serve us while fully dressed, can you?”

Her heart was hammering in her chest in excitement as she immediately fell into her role.

“No, hahren,” she said demurely, her hands flying to start to open the laces and buckles of her clothes and armor. “Forgive me.”

Solas watched her with a content, teasing smile for a moment, making no moves to undress himself. 

“Come here,” Abelas suddenly said, and when she looked up at him, her jaw fell slack. He was naked and completely unashamed before her eyes, his cock standing thick and proud from his lithe, muscular body. Heat shivered down her back at the look of him. He held a hand out to her, and from next to her, she could hear Solas’ murmured order, “Go.”

Abelas’ fingers were rough and nimble as he took her hand and pulled her closer. For a moment, he just looked at her face, at her wide eyes full of desire, her half-open lips, and he traced a thumb over the vallaslin marking her cheeks before his fingers trailed to her jaw and down her neck. She shivered under his light touch, holding utterly still. He took his time pulling open the last laces of her clothes and pushed them over her shoulder and down her arms, his sharp gaze lingering on each inch of revealed skin. She knew instinctively that she wasn’t supposed to help, and indeed, Abelas seemed to enjoy taking his time in undressing her.

His hands moved methodically and possessively down her body, cupping her breasts and rubbing his thumbs over her hardening nipples, squeezing her ass and running his hands down her legs. Aenye couldn’t take her eyes off his face and the way his gaze darkened with every passing moment, and by the time he had undressed her completely, she was biting back whimpers with her racing breath, her skin burning with the need for more of his touches.

Solas hadn’t joined them, but she felt as if she could feel his eyes physically on her back. It was exhilarating, knowing he was there, watching every move, everything that happened while she was being touched by another man.

Abelas helped her out of her leggings and she could see the desire in his gaze as he stood up and brushed her long, golden hair back over her shoulders and let his eyes wander all over her body.

“Ane ina'lan'ehn,” he said in a rough voice,  _ you are beautiful. _

Aenye half expected him to kiss her, but even though his touches had been possessive just a moment ago, he now seemed downright dismissive as he let go of her.

“Kneel,” he said simply.

She obediently fell to her knees and scrambled closer until she was directly in front of him, his throbbing cock before her.

Abelas grabbed her chin and turned her face upward to him, a thumb rubbing over her lips before he pressed it slowly into her mouth and murmured, “I will sample the whole of you, lethallan.”

It sounded both like a promise and a threat, and Aenye couldn’t help the moan vibrating in her throat as she let her tongue swirl around his thumb, sucking slightly. Abelas’ golden eyes darkened with lust as he pressed down on her tongue before he pulled back out. His hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushed her into the position he wanted her in as he replaced his thumb with his cock.

It was less her sucking him and more him fucking her mouth, the fist in her hair holding her in place as he thrust into her. Aenye’s lips were stretched around his width, a small whimper escaping her as she did her best to take him all in, winding her tongue around the swollen head of his cock with each pull back and welcoming him again deep into her throat. Low grunts came from within the Sentinel’s chest as he watched her struggle and relax around his length. Aenye’s head swam, her own desire pooling warm and wet between her legs, but neither he nor Solas had given her permission to touch herself, and she curled her fingers into Abelas’ thighs to keep them in place, pressing her legs together in a vain try to find at least some friction.

“Knees apart, da’len,” came the sharp command from behind her, Solas’ voice thick with lust. A hot spike of desire went through her as she realized he was watching them, could see her every reaction, and she moaned around the cock in her mouth as she opened her legs again, the air cool on her throbbing wetness. “Good girl,” he rumbled, the sound of his voice sending a warm shiver down her back.

Abelas’ hand curled more tightly in her hair, and with a deliberate movement of his hips, he forced her further down on his length until he was grinding against the back of her throat. Only when her eyes widened at the inability to breathe did he pull her back, allowing her a ragged breath before pushing back into her. Each thrust made her struggle, coaxing nearly desperate whimpers from her as her whole body seemed to throb with need. She straightened her neck to better accommodate his length, swallowing around him, and a deeper thrust tore a ragged moan from his lips.

Aenye wasn’t sure who she wanted to please more - Abelas who quickened his pace as he fucked her mouth nearly wildly, or Solas who was still out of her sight but whose gaze she  _ knew _ was upon her. She pushed her ass back to give him a better view of her dripping wetness while trying to keep up with Abelas’ thrusts.

“Tuathas’em’an,” Abelas growled,  _ join us,  _ and Aenye gazed up at him with glazed eyes find him look past her. She heard something rustling behind them, and a moment later, Abelas smiled approvingly and pulled her off his cock.

Aenye took a few deep breaths, licking her lips, but she had barely time to gather her bearings before she was pulled up from her kneeling position and Abelas claimed her mouth.

His kiss was hard and demanding, his tongue pushing deep into her mouth and exploring every inch of her, and she slung her arms around him, eagerly kissing him back. She was pressed flush against him, his hands wandering down her back and cupping her ass before he grabbed one of her legs and hooked it around his hips. Eagerly, she grinded against his leg, grateful for even the smallest bit of friction. It took her a moment to realize that there were more than two hands, and her long, breathless moan shattered against Abelas’ tongue as Solas pressed himself against her from behind. Teeth scraped over her skin as Solas kissed her neck, marking her skin while his hands wandered from her body to Abelas with demanding possessiveness before he cupped her breasts. His fingers closed around her nipples to tease them to stiffness, sending a shudder through her whole body. She was trapped between them, their hard cocks pressed against her flushed skin.

Still, nobody had touched her sopping cunt, and Aenye was close to begging when she finally felt a hand wandering between her legs. She had no idea who it was, but right now, it didn’t matter. Her head fell back onto Solas’ shoulder with a deep moan as she felt long, nimble fingers brush through her folds, spreading her slick over her ass before they came back to her clit. She arched her back as they teased her over and over again, plucking at the bundle of nerves until she was trembling between them, her hips bucking in a sharp rhythm as the desire inside her curled more and more tightly.

Abelas lifted her breast to his mouth, sucking the stiff peak between his lips and swirling his tongue over her nipple before he bit into it. The short, sharp pain exploded through her with surprising intensity, and Aenye cried out as her release swept through her without forewarning.

They didn’t let go of her for one moment, and while she was still swimming on the waves of her orgasm, they moved her. Abelas pulled her down with him upon the chaise longue, a demanding hand between her shoulder blades pushing her forward until her hands fell to both sides of Abelas’ head and she was spread over his lap. His cock pressed hard against her most sensitive spot and he groaned deeply as he rubbed himself through her slick wetness. Aenye didn’t hesitate before she bent down to kiss him, her hair falling like a curtain around them. Still, he was moving against her in the same rhythm as his tongue in her mouth, tantalizing friction against her clit and entrance but nothing more.

It was maddening and glorious at the same time. 

She could feel Solas’s hands on her hips and ass, spreading her abruptly to dip his head between her cheeks and smooth his tongue over the sensitive knot of muscles. Abelas drank the moan bubbling from deep within her chest, his own hands coming to her breasts as Solas licked her until her thighs were trembling with anticipation. Aenye whimpered with need when Solas drew back, but the sound got stuck in her throat as she felt the broad head of Abelas’ cock press against her entrance. For a second, everything inside her stilled as his hands came to her hips, his fingers digging nearly painfully into her flesh as he pulled her tight wetness down until he was fully sheathed inside her. The moan they shared was loud and unrestrained, but when Aenye wanted to move, she found herself held tight.

Before she could protest, though, Solas’ hands spread her ass once more, the cool trickle of oil running over her skin before she felt his slicked cock press against the puckered ring of muscle. She gasped at the insistent pressure, the deep growl from behind her speaking of the tight hold Solas had on himself. He pushed and eased back, but Aenye no longer wanted to wait, craving the sweet feeling of being stretched to the point of pain.

_ “Please, _ Solas,” she whined, her hips swaying slightly and coaxing another moan from Abelas as he dug his fingers into her once more to keep her still. The next second, she felt Solas’ hand grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her head back, causing her to arch her back to ease the sharp tug. At the same time, he snapped his hips forward, seating himself deep inside her ass with one hard thrust and she cried out at the feeling of both of them.

“What was that, da’len?” Solas demanded, a groan chasing his words.

Aenye whimpered, but his hand in her hair tightened, and she quickly corrected herself, “Please, hahren.”

A flash of a satisfied smile made her tremble. “Please what.”

“Sathan, pala em elvar,” she moaned,  _ please, fuck me hard. _

Abelas licked a broad stripe from her breast to her throat, and his voice was rough and deep as he growled, “Jupalair ma sule tel mar sule’din, da’len.”  _ We will fuck you until you can no longer go on. _

And with that, Abelas started to move. Instinctively, she wanted to meet his thrusts, but they held her in place, pinned between them as they snapped their hips into her, alternating their thrusts. It was fast and rough, and Aenye felt stretched to the limit as the two elves took their pleasure from her. Abelas’ mouth was back on her breast, licking and biting while Solas claimed her lips, and Aenye forgot everything around her as she lost herself in the sensations. The room around them was filled with deep groans and rough growls, their heavy breaths mingling with the wet sounds of skin on skin as they fucked her without mercy. Every thrust hit that spot that made the world flare with light behind her eyes, every sharp snap into her drew a whimpering moan from her. Soon, the heat that built inside her coiled more and more tightly, and she started to shake between them.

She knew that Solas was close when his grip in her hair tightened and his rhythm became punishingly fast as he groaned into her mouth. But it was Abelas who found his release first, head thrown back as he bucked into her, spilling himself with each erratic thrust. He was still rocking into her when something inside Aenye  _ snapped, _ heat shivering all over and through her, and she cried out her pleasure as she quivered and trembled around them. Solas’ lips fell open just a moment later with a growl of her name, and he pulled her up against him as he slammed himself into her, holding her tight as he came deep inside her.

Aenye sank down onto Abelas’ sweat-slick body, breathing heavily as he slung his arms around her. At the edge of her consciousness she realized that Solas pulled out of her and lay down next to them, and a second later, she was in both their arms. Warm satisfaction made her heavy and sleepy, and for a long moment, she was content to just let them hold her.

“Maybe you are right,” Abelas murmured eventually, his voice still rough. “And we can find an agreement.”

Aenye’s eyes flew open in disbelief. “Maybe?” she asked incredulously, pushing herself up on one elbow.

Abelas just gave her a lazy smile. “I did say I would sample the whole of you, lethallan,” he growled, his hand wandering to her neck and pulling her down into a hard kiss. When she was breathless, he let her go with a bite on her lower lip. “I am not done with you.”


End file.
